The program consists of basic studies oriented toward the pathophysiology of ischemic brain damage and mechanisms of neurogenic hypertension. Work on ischemia includes biochemical investigations into the coupling of cerebral blood flow and brain metabolism during and following ischemia; studies on cerebrovascular injury in the newborn; efforts designed to assess the effects of anoxia on brain tissue in vitro; hematological studies on the relationship of cerebral ischemia and platelet abnormalities; morphological investigations into blood-brain barrier disruption; and physiological studies designed to learn whether anoxia in the absence of ischemia is as damaging to brain as ischemia. Other investigations in this project are examining the physiological mechanisms and potential treatment of central neurogenic hypertension, the morphology of hypertensive aneurysms and hemorrhage, and the possible role that regeneration might play in recovery. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gregoire, N.M., Gjedde, A., Plum, F., and Duffy, T.E.: Cerebral blood flow and cerebral metabolic rates for oxygen, glucose and ketone bodies in newborn dogs. J. Neurochem., in press, 1977. Petito, C.K., Schaefer, J., Plum, F: Ultrastructural characteristics of the brain and blood-brain barrier in experimental seizures. Brain Research 128:251-267, 1977.